Boys Before Magic
by juntenshi
Summary: Lily is a poor girl on scholarship to Hogwarts. What happens when she runs into the Marauders, the richest hotties in the school? L/J/R Hana Yori Dango (Meteor Garden) style! OoTP plot to be included in future chapters!
1. prologue

Boys Before Magic  
  
Author's Note: After reading so many fanfics about Lily and James, I found a similarity between their stories and Yoko Kamio's Hana Yori Dango (Boys Before Magic) Here's my combo take on the whole Lily/James relationship from the 5th year to 7th year at Hogwarts. This is technically AU. Changes to plot and characters will be made. There will be cameos by the characters from Hana Yori Dango, so stay tuned all Kamio-sensei fans.  
  
Prologue: Just another year, just another girl  
It's been five years, but people still don't give me notice.  
  
It doesn't matter.  
  
No one cares about a poor girl  
  
No one wants to be friends with a poor girl.  
  
All that matters is that I only have three more years.  
  
I'm prefect now.  
  
Soon I'll be Head Girl.  
  
Then I'll graduate,  
  
And I'll be able to pursue my dreams.  
  
I can take care of my family and my friends.  
  
I don't need help.  
  
It's better this way.  
  
It's better to be alone.  
  
It's better to be invisible.  
  
My name is Lily Evans.  
  
I'm just an ordinary Muggle girl with something to prove. I didn't need anyone.  
  
Then one day, a boy came crashing into my world.  
  
Since then, I couldn't be invisible anymore. 


	2. i will not be invisible anymore!

Boys Before Magic  
  
Intro: After reading so many fanfics about Lily and James, I found a similarity between their stories and Yoko Kamio's Hana Yori Dango (Boys Before Flowers) Here's my combo take on the whole Lily/James relationship from the 5th year to 7th year at Hogwarts.  
  
Author's Note: This is technically AU. Changes to plot and characters will be made. There will be cameos by the characters from Hana Yori Dango, so stay tuned all Kamio-sensei fans.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm no J.K. Rowling or Yoko Kamio. Please don't sue me!!  
  
*My name is Lily Evans.*  
  
*This is my story.*  
  
Chapter 1: I will not be invisible anymore!  
  
I was sitting alone near the marble fountain in the center courtyard collecting my thoughts. Ignoring the other students' glares and snickering, I concentrated on my reflection on the water. I looked quite plain with my dark red hair tied back into two braids. I was nothing special, but I loved my emerald green eyes. They reminded me of spring, the season of rebirth and.  
  
"Lily Marie Evans. I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Bella, couldn't you be more discreet? You scared the hell out of me."  
  
The raven-haired beauty laughed heartily as I welcomed my friend's embrace.  
  
"Lily, how have you been? I was getting all worried about you."  
  
"You know Bella," I began as I looked at the disgusted faces of the other students, "You could seriously ruin your reputation. You don't want the students to start ostracizing you because of me."  
  
Bella scoffed and glared vehemently at the other students. Frightened, the student immediately dispersed and went on with their businesses.  
  
Bella turned back to me and grinned. "What students?"  
  
I let out a small smile. Bella was definitely something else.  
  
"Lily, you never answered my question. How was your holidays?"  
  
"Eh," I began uneasily, "Besides hearing the endless rants from Petunia, it wasn't so bad."  
  
Bella raised her eyebrow. "Did that bitch do anything horrible to you? I swear when I get my hands on that bitch."  
  
"Now, now Bella," I replied with amused sternness. "There is no need for violence. I'm back at Hogwarts, and I'm content."  
  
In a rare serious tone, Bella looked at Lily and said, "You know, Lily. You're always just 'content.'"  
  
I was taken aback by this random response. Before I could answer, Bella noticed the golden badge on my robes.  
  
"Lily, you're a Prefect! Congratulations!"  
  
I grinned sheepishly. "Thanks Bella."  
  
"Lily, this definitely calls for a new look!" Bella began on her never- ending fashion-critic rage. "Your red hair is so pretty. All you need is a shampoo and trim at the Hogsmeade Hair Shoppe to bring out your crimson tresses. Braided pig-tails are so childish."  
  
"Yet practical," I interrupted coolly. "It saves me time and money. Remember, I got into Hogwarts because of my talent and potential not money and blood."  
  
"I'm sorry," Bella apologized quietly. "I always forget that you're a Muggle-born. I didn't mean to offend you at all."  
  
"It's okay, Bella. You always mean well."  
  
Bella winked. "Keep in mind, Lily. With a little makeover, you can be quite the catch for any of the young and eligible rich male bachelors of Hogwarts."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I really don't need the attention. I just want to be invisible."  
  
"Lily, you can't be invisible forever."  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"You idiots! You spilled dust on my new Doc Martens!"  
  
I turned around the survey the sudden scene. A tall (and cute) young man with unruly black hair and glasses towered over a trembling 4th year boy. Behind the tall figure were three equally attractive boys watching the situation with cold indifference.  
  
"It's James Potter, the leader of the Marauders! We need to leave." Bella whispered as she tried to pull me away from the scene. I was too shocked to move.  
  
'The nerve of that boy,' I quickly noted. 'It was only an accident.'  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter!" the boy cried. "It'll never happen again. Please forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you?" James replied with increasing amusement. "Sure, I'll forgive you after you lick my shoes clean."  
  
I have never witnessed such inhuman degradation. The frightened boy immediately licked the shoes until James was satisfied, and the relieved boy quickly ran away leaving his cleaning supplies behind. The boy named James finally noticed me standing several feet away from the scene and coldly said, "What are you looking at?"  
  
I was too appalled to retort back. James turned around, kicked the trash bucket, and walked away as two of the three guys followed. The sandy brown- haired boy stayed as he stared down at the mess left by James.  
  
"Moony, what are you waiting for?"  
  
The young man muttered something under his breath. Instantly, the floors were cleaned.  
  
James, growing impatient, shouted back, "Let's go, Remus. We have better things to do than clean up after those commoners."  
  
Remus's heather-gray eyes momentarily locked onto my green eyes. It was only a few seconds, but I could feel the intense emotions radiating from those gray eyes. Sadness, helplessness, and loneliness shot through my mind. Before I could explore further, Remus broke the gaze. Trying to steady my beating heart, I slowly watched the boy with sandy brown hair as he slowly walked back to the laughing group.  
  
'What boy's eyes could scream such thoughts? I thought I was the only one.'  
  
"Hello! Hogwarts to Lily! Are you there?"  
  
I snapped back to reality to see Bella staring back at me.  
  
Bella shook her head as they headed back to the Common Room at the Gryfinndor House.  
  
"Bella," I began, "who exactly are the Marauders?"  
  
Bella jokingly inquired, "Why do you ask? It's unlike the Lily Evans who wishes to be invisible. Now she wants to know about the hottest and richest bachelors in Hogwarts' history."  
  
I playfully smacked my friend's shoulder. "Seriously, Bella. I really want to know."  
  
"Okay, okay, my invisible friend. As you know, Hogwarts is one of the best wizarding schools in the world, so it's obvious that it would be the hotbed of the most prestigious wizarding families in my world. It's the reality show featuring the children of the rich and famous."  
  
"I understand that much, Arabella Figg," I interrupted the starry-eyed Bella. "Please get back to the point."  
  
Bella laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "All right, Miss Evans. I'll continue. Anyway, the Marauders are a group of four boys who happen to come from the most prestigious wizarding families in England. They're in our year and house, but they never go to class. Not only are they the most attractive and richest young men in all of England, but they have the brains and talents to match. James Potter, the leader of the Marauders, is not only Quidditch captain but he is also a prefect, surprisingly."  
  
"Oh, I have to see that prat again." I muttered.  
  
Bella seemed amused by my sudden outburst and continued, "The Potter family is the most respected wizarding family in the world. No one knows how much money they actually have. The family does not work in the ministry or hold any public office, but you should see the Potter estate. The luscious English gardens, the marble fountains, the enchanted statues of Greek mythological beings."  
  
"Bella."  
  
"All right. I'll make their whole story short. James Potter and his three best friends formed the Marauders as a joke at first, but it soon became the oligarchy of this school. You'd like to think the Headmaster can control them, but in reality the Marauders control the school. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin were best friends since preschool. Sirius Black is the guy with short black hair. Personally, I think he's the most attractive."  
  
"Bella."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew is the slightly chubby fellow. I have no idea why he's good friends with James Potter and company. Rumor has it that he's charming and sophisticated and prefers the older women. Right now he's dating film star Phantasia Fillmore."  
  
"Last but not least, we have the mysterious Remus Lupin. People say he suffered a huge heartbreak before he entered Hogwarts. Since then, an astronomical number of fans dedicated themselves in hopes of catching the attention of this quiet contemplative boy."  
  
'Remus Lupin.' I thought reflecting back to the incident earlier. 'What were you trying to tell me? Why do your eyes speak such sadness and remorse.?'  
  
Bella's scream shattered my thoughts as she suddenly disappeared in front of my eyes. "Merlin's toes! Where did she go?' With sudden realization, I looked down to discover that Bella fell through the Vanishing step on the staircase.  
  
"Are you okay. Oh my god. Bella..."  
  
Bella rubbed her head but managed to smile broadly at me despite the situation, "I'm okay. Something broke my fall, so luckily I didn't hurt myself too badly. Hey, what's wrong, Lily?"  
  
Wide-eyed, I mouthed 'Look under you.'  
  
Bella quickly gazed under her robes and let out a small gasp to discover a dazed James Potter.  
  
"Get off me, bitch." James muffled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I just didn't notice the vanishing step, and I. I."  
  
James vehemently shouted, "And I suppose you're glad that you're safe while you endangered the life of the mighty James Potter, the only heir to the Potter name. Such an apology is not enough. What do you think I should do, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius whistled. "We could have plenty of fun with her."  
  
Peter quipped, "You got that right. Nice ass."  
  
James looked at Remus and asked, "The red spark?"  
  
Remus stayed quiet and averted his gaze from James Potter.  
  
James shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself, Moony."  
  
Red spark? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Considering Bella's sudden fear, it couldn't be good. My dear Bella is afraid of nothing. Bella, paralyzed with fright, collapsed to her knees in front of James and pleaded, "Please don't red spark me, Mr. Potter. I beg you to reconsider."  
  
I have never seen my friend so distraught. . Here is my strong, independent Bella reduced to a weak little girl. Something snapped inside me. Something deep inside my soul demanded out. I couldn't let this nonsense continue any further, so I jumped down and levitated right in front of James.  
  
"What do you want," sneered James. "You really should get.. ARGHHH!"  
  
With all my might, I suddenly punched James squarely in the face and shouted at the dumbstruck boy with askew glasses and unruly black hair. Sirius and Peter were appalled while Remus looked mildly amused.  
  
"YOU STUPID INSOLENT PRAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT HER THAT WAY! AND TO THINK THAT A BOY LIKE YOU THINKS HE IS BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE. IT'S UTTERLY DISGUSTING!"  
  
I looked at the equally surprised Bella and whispered, "Let's go." With a look of defiance, I glanced down to James and stated, "My name is Lily Marie Evans, fifth year prefect of the Gryfinndor house. Be sure not to forget that."  
  
I took Bella's hand and quickly disappeared into the corridor leaving a confused James behind.  
Author's note: Woo-hoo. End of first chapter. Please review! I have tons of things in mind. Who knows, this may be one huge ongoing fic. 


	3. the calm before the storm

**Boys Before Magic **

Author's Note: Thanks to **littledoe**, **mya14**, and **daomingshi** for the reviews. I feel flattered. This is my first fan fic, so the reviews were really comforting. Some things are going to be out of order (as I am trying to weave all the plots together in one sensible and coherent series of events). There will probably be a lot of editing as I go along. I'm going to try to get at least one chapter per week despite the massive amount of work I'll be doing in the next several weeks. 

As a special treat, I will be inserting mini-specials and side stories to supplement this story. Since most of this story will be from Lily's point of view, I'm sure you will all be interested in what the other characters think (i.e. James, Sirius, Remus, Bella, and etc.) 

** Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Meteor Garden, and Hana Yori Dango each belong to their respective owners. This is only for the enjoyment of fans worldwide.**

_Only three more years and I'll be out of Hogwarts for good._

_Only three more years of being a nobody._

_Yet, *he* had to come crashing into my life._

_Oh well, he asked for it._

_I, Lily Marie Evans, will be the weed that will persevere._

**Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm**

"That bastard!" I muttered angrily as we walked towards the Great Hall. "It's because of people like him that makes the world such a dismal place. He almost made us miss the sorting ceremony. Don't you think so, Bella?" 

An uncomfortable silence lasted for a few moments until Bella finally whispered, "I can't believe you just did that."

I stopped dead and quickly turned around to face my friend. "Did what? The asshole deserved it." Then I added with a wink, "Don't tell me you, the fearless and independent Bella, are afraid of a superficial snob like Potter?"

Bella averted her eyes to the floor and remained silent. I couldn't believe my eyes. My dear brave Bella is becoming a lemming right in front of my eyes. I tried to reach for her hand, but she took a step back. 

I sighed. Forcing a small smile, I quickly uttered, "Nice knowing you" and ran into the dark hallways leaving Bella behind.

I couldn't remember what happened after that. Ignoring her calls, I just ran. I ran down the halls, up the stairs, across the courtyards, anything to get me away from Bella and the rest of the wizarding world. I didn't care that I was missing the sorting ceremony and opening remarks. I just needed to get away from it all. I needed to find comfort. 

I finally found myself at the top of the astronomy tower in the Divination classroom. The pale moonlight shone through the large glass windows as its light spilled onto the plush crimson cushions and bright fuschia pillows. The charmed candles effused a dark scarlet light which illuminated the dark shadows around the room.

'_Dark shadows_,' I thought with an ironic smile. '_That's exactly how I feel right now_.'

The immense glass windows effortlessly opened with a gentle push. Closing my eyes, I leaned against the stone railing and felt the slight breeze kiss my pale cheeks. Hogwarts was breathtaking at night with its silhouette surrounded by the dense forests and magnificent glistening lake. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sparkling stars glittering in the black sky. 

I let out a huge sigh as I watched the twinkling stars dancing in the sky. 

"Stars are so lucky. They get along with each other even in the huge sky. Here I am stuck on earth where the whole world seems to be against me."

A soft voice chuckled and commented, "That's funny. I never thought of it that way."

Startled, I swiftly turned to the source and gasped.

"You're… you're… Remus… Remus Lupin" I finally blurted out. _'Blessed Avalon, I'm stuttering like a lovesick fool. Thank goodness the shadows are hiding my blush._' I quickly regained my composure and said coldly, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the sorting ceremony right now?" 

Remus shrugged. Glancing at the golden 'PREFECT' badge on my robes, he lifted his eyebrow and questioned, "How about you, Miss Prefect?"

I bit my lip at the blunt retort. '_Damn it, he's right. What a bad first impression I'll be making as a new prefect._' Suddenly, two heather-gray eyes were inches from my own green eyes. I was immediately aware of his fingers under my chin as he tilted my face upwards. Entranced by his steady gaze, I was unable to move. I was afraid to breathe. All I could hear was my rapidly beating heart. 

"You know, Miss Prefect. You invaded my private spot."

"Umm," I dumbly replied '_AAAHHH! Why am I such a blubbering lovesick fool!_'

Before I could come up with a coherent response, Remus motioned towards the two armchairs near the fire. "Since you're here, it's no use just to stand there. It's more comfortable sitting down, Miss Prefect."

I quickly nodded and sat in one of the brown leather armchairs. "Is it okay for me to be here?"

Remus's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Well, you're the first person to come to this place besides the usual snogging sessions, unless…"

I vigorously shook my head and exclaimed, "I'm not that kind of person."

"Well after punching James Potter squarely in the face, I'm sure you're not."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment but I defiantly retorted, "So Mr. Lupin, you do remember that incident."

Remus laughed again and replied, "It was only a few hours ago. My memory isn't that horrid."

I didn't think my face could be even redder. I probably looked like a tomato at this point. A long silence followed our small conversation. Dark shadows no longer dwell in my empty heart. For once at my time in Hogwarts, I felt at peace with myself. As I casually made several glances towards Remus, I wonder if his presence was the key to my happiness. Contrary to popular opinion, I am talking to a bright and amiable Remus instead of the brooding and mysterious Remus. Is it possible that I…

I cleared my throat and loudly spoke, "Shouldn't we go back to the house towers… " 

Silence.

I groaned. "Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?"

I turned to see Remus was fast asleep in a brown armchair near the fire. I reached over and gently shook his arm, but there was no response.

'_Jerk. They're all the same, but Remus looks so peaceful and cute when he's sleeping.'_

I leaned towards him and whispered into his ear, "It's Lily Marie Evans, not Miss Prefect."

Not to disturb Remus's slumber, I slowly tiptoed my way to the exit. I carefully closed the trap door above me and secretly smiled to myself while I walked back to the Gryfinndor tower. 

Author's Note: Whew… that took a lot of energy. Sorry if this chapter is so slow. Things will get interesting in the next chapter. I promise


	4. side stories: being james potter

**Boys Before Magic**

Author's Note: Oops.. No wonder it looked so short. Stupid Word left out all the flashback sections. Haha. Well.. hope you like it.

** Disclaimer: As I've mentioned before, J.K. Rowling and Yoko Kamio are exclusive owners of the concept I am writing a story about. This is only for fans' enjoyment.**

_Mum… Where are you going?_

_It's Christmas Eve, Mum. Aren't you staying home?_

_Am I going to be alone again?_

_Just like every day of the year…_

_Mum, why don't you understand?_

_I don't want to be alone anymore._

**Side Stories: Being James Potter**

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students, keep in mind to the following rules…"

I tried my hardest not to laugh out loud. My fellow Marauders, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, snickered at the comment while Remus is nowhere to be found like always. The Headmaster stopped to find the source of interruption then stopped still when he met my eyes. It took him a few minutes to compose himself and continue with the redundant speech.

***Flashback***

_"Sister, I don't want to go to school."_

_"Now James, it's your first day away from home. Aren't you excited?"_

_"No…"_

_"Don't be silly. Hogwarts is lots of fun. Many Potters like you have graduated from this school for centuries. It's about time you left the house and make friends."_

_"I want to stay home with Mum. Why is she always away?"_

_"Mum is busy. She's working to keep us happy."_

_"But mum can keep us happy without going away all the time…"_

_"James. Do not be weak. Please be strong for me."_

_"Okay, sis. Anything for you. I won't cry anymore."_

_"That's the spunky James I know. It's almost eleven. Hurry before the train leaves."_

***End of Flashback***

I guess I have that power in this school. The Potter name is worth its weight in Galleons. My family is the largest donor to the school. Since birth, my name has been written to attend the most prestigious wizarding school in England and perhaps the whole world. 

***Flashback***

_Four young boys are sitting in a compartment near the back of the train. It was silent and no one dared to make a sound._

_"AAAAAHHH! I can't take silence anymore. My name is James Potter. How about all of you?"_

_"It's about time someone broke the silence. The name is Sirius Black. Nice to meet you all."_

_"Peter Pettigrew. Please to meet your acquaintance."_

_"Remus Lupin."_

_"Oh really? What a coincidence. Although I'm not surprised, they stuck us all together in the *special* compartment."_

_Silence._

_"You guys must be really stupid. Why do we have two bodyguards outside our door? Hey, wanna do something fun?"_

_"All right! What are we going to do?"_

_"You know *gulp*, practical jokes are quite childish."_

_*GLARE* "We are still children after all."_

_"…Here."_

_"Dungbombs! That's so wicked, Remus."_

_"School is going to be so much more fun."_

_"You know, let's make a pact."_

_"What kind?"_

_"A pact to be there for each other as friends and brothers."_

_"Wicked!"_

_"…"_

_"Hands in. We solemnly swear we are up to no good. We are the Marauders."_

***End Flashback***

Ironically, rules do not matter to the Marauders. Our respective families are perhaps the four largest benefactors to the school. We essentially rule the school. We don't have to wear the standard Hogwarts attire, and we are free to go to class whenever we want. 

***Flashback***

_"Mum, I'm home for Christmas!"_

_Silence._

_"Mum…"_

***End Flashback***

Of course, that does not mean I slack off and do nothing. Surprisingly, I go to class most of the time (unless I want to sleep in). I absolutely love Transfiguration. (Professor Dumbledore is the only teacher I respect at this school.) I don't like to brag, but I am the top Transfiguration student in my (My average is 186%). I have been chosen prefect this year. I know people think that I was chosen because the school was sucking up to me, but I worked for it fair and square. Personally, I really don't care what the others think. They're not worth my time anyway. 

I yawned as the Headmaster announced, "Quidditch tryouts will be held in two weeks. Please check with house captains if you are interested in trying out."

***Flashback***

_Second year at Hogwarts_

_"What's your favorite sport, Remus?"_

_"Quidditch. How about you?"_

_"Me too! And I always thought you were weak and…"_

_Chuckle. "Oh really… I bet I can outfly you any day."_

_"Done. I can't wait. I'm glad we're friends, Remus."_

_"Marauders stick together, James. Just like we promised each other on our first train ride to Hogwarts." _

***End Flashback***

Now Quidditch is one wicked sport. I've had a broom since I first learned to walk. Since then, I really didn't walk much anyway. I started playing for the House team as Seeker during my second year at Hogwarts, and I have been house captain since my fourth year. In my fourth year, my 6'3" frame outgrew the seeker position, but I quickly became one of the most talented Chasers the school has seen in a long time. I already broke the school record for "Most Goals Scored in One Season" during my first year as a Chaser. That record was standing for four centuries!

"Before I announce this year's Head Boy and Girl, I would like to introduce this year's new prefects starting with the Gryffindor House. James Potter."

I calmly stood up from the table ignoring all the sighs from the female population of Hogwarts.

"And Lily Evans."

I suddenly shot a glare at the Headmaster and shouted, "WHATTT!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" 

The scared Headmaster took a step back. All the students focused their attention to me. Unable to regain his voice, he merely shook his head in response.

I angrily shouted back, "THERE HAS TO BE SOME MISTAKE! YOU CAN'T MEAN…"

Sitting at the Headmaster's right, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and replied, "Miss Evans is an excellent student despite her background. We feel that she would be wonderful as Prefect. Mr. Potter, I hope you will treat her with respect. Now, may I ask you to please sit back down?"

"My ass," I muttered under my breath. I turned to Sirius and Peter and quickly said, "I'm not hungry. I'll meet you guys at the tower." Within seconds, I walked out of the Great Hall.

As I walked down the castle halls, I gingerly touched the cheek where the bitch punched me. I wasn't that adept with charms, but I managed to prevent further swelling and bruising with the same healing charm I used after every Quidditch practice. 

'The nerve of that bitch. I thought she was kidding when she said she was a prefect. Who would've known that mudblood was going to be prefect this year?'

During my first year, the Ministry passed the Muggle Integration Law in attempt to diversify the private wizardry schools. Most of the wizards, including my family, fought against this law, but we made a compromise to only admit one Muggle into the school every year. Of course, that didn't stop me from having fun with each one. I thought I got rid of all of them, but I guess I missed one.

***Flashback* **

_"My name is Lily Marie Evans… Be sure not to forget that."_

***End Flashback***

'Yes Lily Flower, I won't forget it," I muttered to myself. "No one dares to stand up against the Marauders, especially me."

I'll make sure she will regret the day she accepted her admittance to Hogwarts.

I'll make her life a living hell.

_Yet._

_What was that feeling of awe when you punched me?_

_Why do I still admire your courage and strength?_

_Why can't I stop thinking about you?_

I shook away that random thought. I need a clear head to think of what pranks to pull on her for tomorrow.


	5. stepping out

**Boys Before Magic**

Author's Note: That took way too long to write. Anyway, the action starts! Sorry for the wait. I'm taking a poll on which Hanadan character you want to make the first cameo appearance. I won't tell you when he/she will appear, but the winner of the poll will make a guest appearance. Leave a review with your vote.

** Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Hanadan and Harry Potter do not belong to me. Don't sue.**

_For one moment,_

_I felt peaceful and calm._

_For once,_

_I thought I belonged._

_Boy, was I wrong…_

**Chapter 3: Stepping Out**

'I can't believe I missed the sorting ceremony and welcoming speech,' I thought as I groped through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. 'I should apologize to my fellow prefect from Gryffindor for my lack of responsibility. Good thing I bumped into Professor Dumbledore, or else I would be spending my first night back without a room.'

Soon after I came down from the Astronomy Tower, I bumped into my Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore. Luckily, he did not question my absence during the sorting ceremony. According to Professor Dumbledore, the prefects have special coed dormitories separated from the House towers. My roommate has already taken up my belongings to the room.

"Goblin's knuts."

The giant suit of armor nodded and glided sideways revealing a hidden entrance. I walked through the archway and observed my new home for this coming year.

The Prefect Common room was a sight to behold. I thought the Gryffindor House Common Room was beautiful, but this room was absolutely magnificent. It was an oval shaped room a door on each side leading to the bedrooms. In front of me, there was a fireplace made of black pumice. Lavish maroon draperies framed the tall glass windows. In one corner of the room is a mini-library with two mahogany desks. Colorful paintings decorated the crème walls.

I walked to the door that said "Lily Marie Evans" and quietly murmured, "Alohomora."

After the door opened, I walked into my room. A private bathroom and closet were provided for the prefects' convenience. My suitcases were placed neatly near the bed. I didn't notice the door closing behind me.

'I'll have to thank my roommate in the morning.' I quickly noted as I fell back onto the soft bed. 'I'll unpack before classes tomorrow.'

"Sweet dreams, Remus Lupin," I murmured softly to the ceiling above.

"And to any living spirit inside my room," I added thoughtlessly as I closed my eyes.

I could've sworn I heard someone chuckle, but I was too sleepy to notice.

"Shit, I knew I should've at least unpacked my alarm clock," I cursed as I braided my hair back while hurrying into the Great Hall for breakfast. Ignoring all the stares and snickers from the other students, I quickly grabbed a blueberry muffin and took a seat at one of the long wooden tables. 

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It's the red spark."

As the students murmurs increased, I couldn't help but noticed the attention I've been getting since I walked into the hall. I continued to ignore them as I ate breakfast.

"I guess the first day of classes will be crazy."

"It's about time that Mudblood knew her place."

I began to feel nervous once they mentioned that name. I took one deep breath and rationalized that they called me that name many times before. There was nothing new about this particular situation. It never bothered me before. They were just all talk…

"Hey guys, check this out."

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Right after I stood up from the table, I turned around to see a dungbomb floating in front of my face. 

Ka-BOOM!

Luckily, I managed to shield my eyes from the blast and sustained little injury. I can't say the same about my robes. Raucous laughter rang through the hall. The stagnant odor was almost overbearing, but I only had a few minutes before classes start. 

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. Tears began to form in my eyes, but I defiantly wiped them away. I can not cry, because I am strong. I must rely on myself. 

"Looks as if the Mudblood got a little dirty."

"Oh if it isn't Mr. Potter," I said sarcastically as I turned to see a conniving James standing before me. "If you think your influence will get me out of this school, I would like to inform you that it's useless."

"Oh really?" James nonchalantly asked, "Hey Marauders. How many days til this girl transfer schools?"

Suddenly, I saw the rest of the Marauders appear behind James. I blushed slightly when I caught a glimpse of Remus. Fortunately, James did not notice. 

"I say we give the cutie one week," the grinning Sirius replied as he placed his arm around James. "How about you, Wormtail?"

"She doesn't look as if she could last that long. I say four days."

James laughed and patted Peter on the back. "Hey Moony, what do you think?"

My eyes locked onto Remus's gray eyes as I awaited his answer. Emotions from the night before swirled inside of me. Where was the serene smile from last night? His eyes did not radiate comforting peace but rather cold indifference. 

Remus sighed and answered, "I don't care."

'Don't care,' I thought incredulously. 'Don't care? Don't care?! Idiot.'

With sudden determination, I resolutely pulled out my red hair ribbons freeing my scarlet tresses. I defiantly looked at James and loudly spoke, "Hey bastard."

Before James could respond, I whispered a charm which permanently attached the red ribbon to James's forehead. You should have seen the look of James' face. It was the classic Kodak moment.

"This is my declaration of war."

***Flashback***

_"Lily dear, what's wrong?"_

_"I need power."_

_"There goes my sister again with her talks of world domination."_

_"Lily dear, you shouldn't act so brash."_

_"Lilies are different from daisies. I will be strong."_

***End Flashback* **

I won't be overprotected like most flowers. It's time I take a stand. I will be strong. I can overcome any obstacle. This is my declaration of war.

After mumbling the counter-charm, James regained his composure and laughed. "You're funny. Fine with me. Don't expect me to be easy on you because you're a girl."

"I didn't think you would," I spat. "Just because you have status and galleons doesn't mean you can pretend to be all high and mighty. Now if you excuse me, I am already late for class." With that comment, I picked up my schoolbag and left the Great Hall.

Because of that idiot, I bursted into my History of Magic class late much to the annoyance of my professor. Although I truthfully find History of Magic quite boring (it's a wonder that Professor Binns is still alive), I still need to do well in all of my classes. I stopped for a few seconds to catch my breath. 

"I apologize for my tardiness, Professor Binns." I gasped in between breaths. "I was held up in the Great Hall and…"

Through his gold spectacles, Professor Binns looked at me with his shriveled eyes. "Please take a seat, Miss Evans. I will excuse your tardiness only this time since it is the first day of classes."

"Thank you," I mumbled as I searched around for the same desk in the corner where I sat every year. When I looked in that corner, there was no desk, just an empty spot.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The ancient professor asked. "Sit down."

"But...professor," I protested while aware of the other snickering students. "There is no desk where I can sit."

"Er… I guess you will need to acquire another desk," Professor Binns replied nonchalantly and continued droning about the Goblin Rebellion of the 565 BC. 

I was dumbfounded by that comment. 'I guess you will need to acquire another desk.' I thought it would be a lot more convenient for a teacher to magically request another desk. 

I guess it was true that James had the professors controlled by his wand. Disgusted, I left the classroom to find a free desk. 

"Easier said than done," I cursed to myself, "It will take me ages to find the caretaker in the immense castle." 

Throughout the day, random curses and items were thrown at me. I blocked all the curses with a charm specifically designed to block such hazing practices, but I was helpless against all the items. Eggs and trash were the popular items among the students. Unfortunately, one lucky student landed an egg right in my hair. 

Hoping to escape from the constant hazing, I hid in the center courtyard among the sakura trees. Professor Arborem, my herbology professor, explained that the trees were gifts from our sister school in Japan. The sakura blossoms are so significant that the Japanese even celebrate a festival dedicated to the petite blossoms. 

Ignoring the egg white in my hair, I let the sweet fragrance encircle me. I wondered what all my Muggle friends are doing right now as I closed my eyes. The cool autumn breeze refreshed my pale skin as I try to escape from reality. My peaceful moment shattered when I heard a twig snap right beside me.

I looked up to see an amused Remus Lupin looking down upon me.

"It seems you have taken another one of my private spots."

'Remus Lupin…'

Once again, I was at a loss of words. Those solemn gray eyes sparkled with interest as he looked into my wide green eyes. 

'Why does he have such an effect on me? Am I really that weak?'

"If you'll excuse me, I'm sitting down."

Remus casually plopped himself on the other side of the tree. I was speechless. The memories of last night still burned in my mind. So many questions were left unanswered, yet I was afraid of breaking the silence between us. 

"So what's with the egg in your hair," Remus inquired quietly. "Is it some Muggle hair treatment?"

Before I could stop myself, I sharply turned my head towards his back and shouted, "What are you talking about? Because of you guys, my classmates are throwing curses and eggs at me. Are you satisfied?!"

"Oh so you are the one…"

Even if he is part of the infamous and arrogant Marauders, he is really handsome. 

After a deep breath, I spoke, "Then maybe you are different. Tell me, what exactly are the Marauders?"

Remus abruptly stood up and said, "I won't talk about us. I recommend that you leave the school immediately."

"I… I can't," I replied. "I was asked by the Ministry…"

"I'm not interested in the business of others, including the Ministry."

Before I could answer back, Remus sauntered back into the castle. His cold demeanor continued to astonish me, yet I had to admit that I was intrigued with Remus. My only two encounters with Remus left me breathless. 

'Dude and I thought he was different." 

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a small figure approaching me.

"Bella?"

The dark-haired girl smiled and nodded. She stopped in front of me and kneeled down to my eye level.

"Um… Lily," Bella began as she looked down to her clasped hands. "I just wanted to tell you that I found another desk for you."

"Bella…"

A tear ran down Bella's cheek as she stammered, "I'm sorry. It's my fault…"

I was touched by Bella's remorse and quickly silenced her. I put my index finger to Bella's lips and joked, "Go away. You'll blow my cover, silly. Besides, you don't want to be seen near me, or you'll be the next red spark. Don't worry. I'm strong, you know."

"Lily, I'm truly sorry."

I smiled warmly and replied, "I know."

I like myself now. I can't rely on anybody. I'm stepping out of my shell- I won't give up. 

** Author's Notes**: That was one hefty chapter. Now to give my personal thanks to the following reviewers.

Mya14: Thank you for your high regard of my fiction. Word does travel fast about my story. 

Shancai: Four reviews?! Now I must give you my gratitude. Hehe… the model girlfriend… I leave that to your imagination for now… Muhahahahahaha.

To many other reviewers: I didn't know I would have such a positive response about the side stories. (I thought that was the worst writing I ever did. ^^;;) Don't worry, more are coming. It's a good break from Lily's POV. I'm not sure whether I want to devote another section (i.e. fanfic) for side stories to the main fic or integrate them as I go. I have way too many ideas for side stories than the actual main fic. 

Well I hope you enjoy the latest installment of Boys Before Magic. See the button below entitled "Review"? It beckons… -__-


	6. going too far

**Boys Before Magic**

Author's Note: I apologize for late update. I had final papers and final projects due now since I'm almost done with high school. Remember, I still need one character from Hana Yori Dango to make a cameo appearance in a future chapter. (Who knows… maybe he or she will become an integral character to the plot) Review this story with your vote. 

** Disclaimer: You know… I'm not going to repeat this again. You should know what this is for.**

_Although Bella and I are never seen together,_

_We share a special connection._

_The surreptitious smiles and cautious winks_

_Confirm our persevering friendship in this harsh world._

_I will survive no matter what the cost._

**Chapter 4: Going Too Far**

"Be strong, Lily. Good luck with your day!"

I smiled as I saw the black-inked words emerge and disappear on the golden pages of a tattered leather journal. With my feather quill, I quickly drew a smiley face in return. After I closed the journal, I muttered a password charm to keep nosy people from prying into my privacy. 

It has only been three days since I have declared war with the Marauders. In three days, every student and professor knew the name, Lily Evans. While there are some annoying prats who joined the Marauders' crusade against me, most of the students have chosen to ignore my existence. Although all the Hogwarts professors regard me very highly, I noticed that they took extra caution not to let their students know about their respect for me. The house points that I have gained for my house were always rewarded to me discreetly after class. 

It did not matter so much to me anyway. Luckily, I nullified most of the Marauders pranks with a simple reflect charm. It was amusing to see the dumbstruck look on students' faces when their curses backfire. A certain Gryffindor's worm-like hair happened to be my personal favorite.

As I changed into my school robes, I heard footsteps outside my door. Hoping to catch up with my fellow Gryffindor prefect, I slung my canvas book bag over my shoulder and rushed out of my door. 

"Wait! I didn't get a chance to introduce myself."

I was one second too late. The entrance door shut right in front of me before I could catch one glimpse of my mysterious roommate.

'Maybe I'll see my roommate during breakfast,' I thought optimistically as I exited the room.

Charms classroom

"Now class, it is your wrist movement is extremely important in this charm," lectured Professor Swish as she frantically flicked her wand back and forth. "Now repeat after me. One swish, two swish, three swish, flick."

While the students waved and whirled their wands in the air, I took a moment to make sense of the past three days. I didn't bother braiding my hair anymore, since I found it easier to brush away all the dirt and scum the students throw at me. (The Zestful Refresher Hairbrush was the best investment I made this past summer.) My strong, exuberant character broke down the quiet, invisible mask that I have constructed during the past four years.

"Nice work," praised Professor Swish as she turned towards the blackboard behind her. "Your homework will be…"

I took out my quill to copy the assignment. When I looked up, I gaped at the white scrawl on the blackboard.

Lily Evans was a gang leader during junior high.

Jumping from one guy to another, she had two abortions done in one year.

The students started whispering around me. Coughing nervously, Professor Swish muttered a charm that erased the message from the blackboard and turned towards the students. Professor Swish hesitantly laughed and said, "That was an amusing joke. I guess I won't give you an assignment. Class dismissed."

Ignoring the students' stares and murmuring, I silently gathered my books and left the classroom. Once I exited the classroom, I noticed that all the students were whispering and pointing their fingers at me. 

Annoyed, I took a deep breath and shouted, "For Avalon's sake, can't you mind your own business?!"

To my satisfaction, the students quietly turned around and ignored me. 

'This has gone way too far,' I thought as I headed towards my next class. 'I have to end this nonsense.'

As I turned the corner, I accidentally bumped into a group of people. I mumbled an apology and looked up to see four grinning seventh-year boys blocking my path. 

"Excuse me," I said as I slowly backed away from them. "Can I get through?"

One of the boys chuckled and replied. "Would you do anything to get through us?"

"Um…" I began looking for a chance to escape. "I'll just go a different way."

I felt a pair of hands grabbing my shoulders. Behind me, I heard a deep voice, "That's no fun. We took extra care not to have the Marauders see us. You should be thankful."

'Shit, I'm trapped,' I thought as I tried to break free from the grasp. "You know, rape is a serious crime. You will be expelled if you don't let me go."

"Expelled? Don't worry. The school doesn't kick out rich students. Do you want to play with us?"

I closed my fists in anger and replied, "I don't play with boring snobs."

"Interesting," another voice said behind me. "Don't let her go."

In panic, I shut my eyes and cried, "Let me go, you bastards!"

"What are you doing?!"

I thought I imagined a different voice, but I felt the loosening grasp on my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes to see Remus standing before me.

"But Mr. Lupin," the seventh-year boy answered, "Mr. Potter asked us…"

"Let her go," repeated Remus as he coldly stared at the seventh-year boys. "Just let her go."

The four seventh-years bolted out of sight, and I collapsed onto my knees. I looked up to his gray eyes and whispered, "Thank you…"

Remus remained silent as he walked past me. I heard him mumble, "Don't misunderstand. I dislike such devious acts." 

I turned to see him disappear around the corridor. Despite his apathetic demeanor, I have never felt such pure kindness and warmth. His eyes were engulfed with anger and disgust, yet there was a spark of concern in those eyes. 

'I'm okay… I'll be okay. But I'm not familiar with this feeling…'

It was time for lunch. As I entered the Great Hall, I quickly observed a group of seventh-year students near James Potter and the Marauders. It was the same group that tried to rape me earlier. 

As I approached the group, I overheard James shouting at them.

"Failed?! Even with four of you."

"I'm sorry, but she was strong and Mr. Lupin interfered."

"Remus?"

"Yes, he ordered us to let her go."

"I lost faith because of him."

"You mean, face?"

"Shut up," James growled. "I guess I won't give you the 1000 Galleons."

I heard more than I needed to. To put it bluntly, I was furious. I could not believe that good for nothing Marauder bribed students to rape me. Before I could give James a nice black eye, I heard a voice several feet away.

"Here she is again, give me that egg."

"I will not be fooled by the same trick!" I whirled to the source of the voice and shouted, "Immobilius!"

The flying egg stopped two feet in front of me and floated in midair. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped what they were doing while James and the rest of the Marauders surveyed the scene with amusement. The culprit was a sixth year male student with beady eyes. I could see drops of perspiration starting to form on his forehead when his beady black eyes locked onto my fiery green eyes.

Taking out my wand, I tapped the floating egg and transfigured it into a softball. I grabbed the ball with my right hand and threw the ball at the cowering culprit. Unfortunately, the ball did not smash his face as he blocked the ball with his arm.

"You bitch, you broke my Rolex."

With a smile, I replied, "I'm sure your rich daddy bought you that Rolex. Besides, it's your fault for provoking me."

After saying that, I walked to where the Marauders sat at the Gryffindor table. Ignoring the other Marauders, I focused my attention to James who had a sinister smile plastered on his goofy face.

"So Lily flower, had enough?" asked James when I approached.

'Bastard.' Without thinking, I landed an upper cut with my right fist on James's jaw. James went flying off his seat from the force of my punch. Dazed, James was sprawling on the hall of the Great Hall. Sirius and Peter could not believe their eyes. A girl knocked out James the old fashioned way.

'I did it. I need to escape before James gets up.'

I turned my back towards James and counted to ten to calm my erratic breathing. I have never felt so good in my entire life. Although James may torment me for the rest of my time at Hogwarts, I will not stay quiet.

Behind me, I heard James muttered, "Sister." Unable to subdue my laughter any longer, I quickly exited the Great Hall.

It has been so long since I have been in such a jovial mood. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and nothing could ruin my present mood. Hogsmeade was the only sign of civilization within a reasonable distance from the school. Every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon, I would come here to work at Honeydukes, a famous sweets shop in the wizarding world. Although the Ministry paid for my tuition, room, and board, I still needed to earn income for personal use. 

I wandered aimlessly through the bustling streets of Hogsmeade. The near-rape incident still haunted me in my dreams. As I watched students swarm in and out of the shops, I constantly thought about the enigmatic Remus Lupin. It has been two weeks since the incident, and I never personally thanked him. The hazing gradually decreased since I punched James in the Great Hall. Surprisingly, the Marauders have not pulled any pranks during that time either. 

After awhile, I noticed the Shrieking Shack coming into view. I shuddered as I glimpsed at the rundown wooden shelter. I have heard horrible stories concerning this particular place. Several years ago, the villagers started to hear screeching howls and cries emanating from the shack every time there was full moon. For all this time, none of the villages dared to approach the haunted shack.

'It's probably a good idea to go back to the village.' I thought. 'It's not safe to be here.'

Before I started to return back to the village, I became aware of a soft tune of a violin coming from the shack. Entranced by the tune, I carefully walked towards the shack. The sweet melody enveloped me with its sorrowful innocence. I was footsteps away from the door. 

'Who could play such a sad tune,' I thought. 'Who could have experienced such sorrow?'

The music stopped. Overwhelmed my curiosity, I slowly lifted my right hand to knock on the door. The door suddenly swung open. With a mahogany violin in his left hand, the mysterious Remus Lupin stood before me.

With a frigid stare, Remus said, "Oh it's you. I thought I heard someone approaching."

I blushed and answered, "I didn't know you would be in the Shrieking Shack. That was you playing the violin, right? The melody is beautiful."

Remus let out a heavy sigh and went back into the shack. I followed him inside to see him put back the violin in the black case. 

"Don't stop playing," I abruptly blurted out. "I want to hear it again."

Remus closed the case and took a deep breath. "Why are you so interested in me? Anyone can play the violin. Could you please go away?"

Ignoring his last comment, I looked down and whispered, "I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I would have been raped."

"I should never have saved you then. I never imagined you would be sticking around me."

"I was so happy about that," I said as Remus faced me. "I hope I'll see you in the Astronomy Tower."

Remus brushed past me and responded, "If so, I will never go back."

Once again, Remus left me alone. It's strange. Despite his icy character, I did not get angry. Someone who could play such moving music must be a nice guy. 

I exited from the Shrieking Shack and started my way back to Hogsmeade. When I returned to the village, one of the students waved at me and shouted, "Hey Lily!"

Surprised by this sudden act of friendliness, I nervously waved back. 'What's going on?'

"It's such a thrill. Imagine what the Marauders would do to us if they find out."

'I see…'

"Miss Evans?"

I looked up to see a trio of men in black suits. Dark sunglasses concealed their eyes. I uneasily nodded my head.

"Would you please follow us?"

Before I could react, I felt two pairs of hands grab my arms. 

"Hey!" I shouted as I struggled against the hold. "What is the meaning of this?!"

One of the men covered my mouth with a small cloth. The cloth's intoxicating fumes made me dizzy and disoriented. When I opened one of my eyes, I noticed someone was behind the black-suited men. Remembering only an image of a grinning James Potter leaning against the black sedan, everything turned black.

Author's Note: Eh… I actually wanted to add more things to the chapter, but I noticed that I it was getting a little too long. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will not come until I'm done with finals (two weeks). If I manage to find time to edit, I'll amuse you with a special side story. In the meantime, leave a review!


	7. i'm a no brand woman

**Boys Before Magic**

** Author's Note:** I'm trudging along. I'm sorry to everyone for the current lack of humor at the moment. (Trust me, it's coming) I guess the cliffhanger did scare some people. Don't worry, I will stay within pg-13 range unless I give you a warning beforehand. 

Without further ado, here is chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Um… Same as always. Don't sue me.

_Where am I?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_Why do I only remember your conniving smile?_

_Why do you mock me so?_

**Chapter 5: I'm A No-Brand Woman!**

I couldn't believe my eyes. A look of triumph was etched in James Potter's face as he leaned against a midnight black Jaguar. 

At that moment, everything turned black.

********************

_"Lily!"_

_A petite little girl with bright green eyes flew down the stairs towards the kitchen. Along the way, she quickly pecked her father's cheek and mumbled hello to her older sister._

_When she finally arrived in the kitchen, the little girl took a moment to catch her breath and earnestly asked, "Mum! Has it arrived?"_

_Handing the child a crème-colored envelope, the middle-aged woman smiled warmly and said, "Open it."_

_Turning her back towards her mother, Lily ripped open the Hogwarts seal unveiling the letter hidden inside. After a couple minutes of silence, the little girl whirled around with a broad grin. _

_"I got in Mum! I got into Hogwarts!"_

_The middle-aged woman nodded and replied, "Your figure is not so bad, but her skin can be tightened a little…"_

My eyes fluttered open as I found myself in a brightly lit room. When I slowly got up and gradually regained consciousness, I saw four women studying me. I looked down to realize that only my white cotton bra covered my torso. 

"What the hell!" I screamed as I vainly attempted to hide my chest. "Who are you?"

Ignoring my cries, a woman with small spectacles spoke, "Hold her down while I prepare for the radiofrequency procedure. And get rid of that ugly bra." 

The two women held me firmly while one woman proceeded to remove my bra. 

"No taste," I heard the disgusted woman muttered as she disposed my bra into the trash receptacle.

I was too shocked to move or respond. I was wandering through an ethereal dream as ephemeral flashes of James's conniving grin continued to haunt me. Unable to bear his James's shadow, I closed my eyes to escape. Before I knew it, deep slumber overtook me once more.

***************

_"Wow, I never knew such a place like Diagon Alley exists."_

_"Stay close to me, sweetie. I don't trust some of these people."_

_"Oh Mum. Don't be silly! The Ministry people who came to our house were really nice."_

_"Lily flower, of course they were nice. I don't know about the rest of their kind though."_

****************

"Excuse me, miss."

Waking up, I found myself looking up to an elderly maid. I was sleeping on a deep maroon couch in a massive living room with high cathedral ceilings. Confused and dazed as I was, I just nodded in response.

"Oh good," the old woman began, "you're awake. The master was afraid that you would sleep for the entire afternoon and miss your styling appointment."

'Master?' I thought giving the maid an incredulous look. "Appointment?'

"Miss, just please follow me into the next room."

Quietly, I stood up and followed the elderly woman out of the room and down the hall. After walking down the hall for what seemed like an eternity, the woman stopped in front of the double doors. 

"You can just go in here," the woman said in a curt voice. "The stylist is waiting."

I cautiously opened the double doors to unveil a deluxe salon complete with mirrors and rotating pedestal chairs. The afternoon sunlight streamed through the large glass windows to illuminate the marble-floored salon. Instantly, a pair of hands grabbed my hands and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"What's going on?!" I shouted as I wrangled away from the stranger's grip. Then my jaw dropped to see an overly exuberant male with blonde hair and sparkling brown almond eyes. Wait a minute. Almond eyes? He looked slightly Japanese for some odd reason, but I thought Japanese people had black hair.

"Konnichiwa, Lily-chan!" the blonde male greeted as he took my hands once more. "I've heard so much about you, and I just can't wait to get started."

Ignoring the fact that he knew my name, I inquired, "Who are you?"

"Sumi-masen!" the blond male replied with a boyish grin. "Just call me Kazuya."

I swore that my jaw dropped to the floor. Did I hear him say that correctly? Kazuya, the new and upcoming stylist from Japan. His growing client list includes movie stars and models from both the Muggle and Wizarding World. What is he doing here? Why am I here?

"You're going to be gorgeous, Lily-chan!" Kazuya exclaimed as he studied me intently. "You already have that natural glow just like my dear friend, Tsukushi. I love your green eyes."

"You have to be kidding me," I interjected. "I'm only an ordinary Muggle girl."

Throwing his head back in disbelief, Kazuya chuckled and motioned me to a chair. "Sit here, Lily-chan," Kazuya instructed. "Close your eyes, and imagine your true beauty."

*******************

_"Lily, I think there is a misprint on the ticket. There is no such thing as Platform 9 3/4?"_

_"Look Mum. There's a person waiting in between Platforms 9 and 10."_

_A young man in gray business attire paced back and forth between the platforms. As we approached the man, he looked up and greeted us warmly. _

_"Good morning! You must be the new Muggle student. The Ministry sent me to accompany you through the barrier."_

_Back then, I was very shy. Hiding behind my mother, I was apprehensive yet ecstatic. I saw him extend a hand towards me and said, "Come on. I'll show you how to go through the barrier."_

_I gently took his hand. It was warm and inviting. His encouraging voice rang through my ears. "All right, Lily. It's better to close your eyes and run through the barrier in case you chicken out."_

_When I faced the brick wall in front of me, I took a deep breath. Uneasiness still lingered as I steadied myself to take my first step into the wizarding world._

_"Okay, Lily. I'm going to count to three."_

_I timidly nodded and stared at the brick wall._

_"One."_

_My time has come._

_"Two."_

_I'll show my family what I can do._

_"Three."_

_I need to prove myself._

_****************_

"Lily-chan, you can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. Who is this stunning and attractive young woman staring back at me? Wisps of my newly layered ruby hair softened my angular face. My cheekbones were highlighted subtly with a light pink blush. Dark eyeliner and mascara brightened my green eyes. A light touch of lip gloss finished the new look.

"AAAAGGHH!" I screamed as I leaned forward to inspect my mirror image. "Who is that? I don't recognize myself!"

Kazuya chuckled softly and showed off a wide boyish grin. "Maybe I overdid your makeover a little. Does it not suit you, Lily-chan?"

No words could describe this shock. The plain Lily Evans has transformed into a dazzling celebrity right out of Witch's Weekly. I shook my head and smiled warmly at Kazuya. "I love it."

Kazuya jumped with excitement and pulled me into a tight hug. If Kazuya had that much confidence in me, maybe I should be a little more confident in myself.

*******************

Although Kazuya is only a stylist, he still had a sophisticated taste in clothes and accessories. He led me into a closet that I swore was bigger than my flat. Clothes from Muggle designers like Versace, Gucci, and Chanel were joined by Wizarding designers such as Wyndia and J. Fawkes. Considering my Muggle roots, Kazuya opted for a crème-colored silk dress with a halter neckline. Since it was enhanced by Anti-Wrinkle and Anti-Stain charms, I would not have to worry about accidents. Truthfully, I did not want to think about it, knowing that there was no way I could have afforded to _touch_ this dress to begin with.

After I got dressed, I was led into another room. Light from the setting sun shone through the tall glass windows illuminating the marble floors and leather sofas. A black grand piano stood in the opposite corner of the room. A gigantic painting above the sandstone fireplace caught my eye. A gorgeous woman with long and wavy raven hair stood before me. When she realized I was staring at her, she winked and gave me a warm smile. That was normal though, since paintings in the wizarding world happen to move at the subjects' will. I got used to it at Hogwarts. The fat lady is a prime example of this phenomenon. 

Then, my eyes wandered to a photograph of four young boys that must have been taken during kindergarten or first grade. There was a sandy-haired boy with a serene smile standing in the background with a chubby boy with bright blonde hair. In the foreground, there were two boys with their arms over each other's shoulders. They both have black hair, but one of them had really messy black hair.

"That's a picture of us back in grade school."

I whirled around to discover James Potter standing right behind me. 

'Shit," I thought, 'I forgot about him.'

"I see that you are infatuated with Remus," James continued with a smirk, "but I have to tell you that you have no chance."

I swear that James can be so arrogant at times that I want to strangle him on the spot. "So what," I spat back. "It's none of your business. Anyway, where am I?"

"Oh this tiny place," James replied. "It's one of my many vacation houses. I always stay here during Hogsmeade weekends. Better yet, whenever I want to get away from Hogwarts."

"Haha," I laughed sarcastically. "Thus, it shows your endearing laziness and unnecessary wealth."

I could have sworn that I saw veins popping out of James's forehead. James gave me a strained smile and said, "Just so you know. Your whole makeover cost me about 2000 Galleons, and that does not include the dress you are wearing."

My eyes went wide. 2000 plus Galleons?! Recovering from the number shock, I changed the subject. "Who is the lady in the painting?"

James bluntly answered, "My sister."

I doubled back again as I looked at James and the woman in the portrait. The wavy yet unruly black hair. The resemblance is striking. Why didn't I figure this out before?

"She's a different kind of lady though," James explained with a slight smug tone. "However, I proved that an ordinary Muggle like you can be attractive."

I didn't like the direction of this conversation. "So, what are you doing?"

James shook his head and looked at me as if I was a dumb mountain troll. "Maybe I overestimated your cognitive abilities. I'm just saying I will allow you to talk to me despite our differences. Although you will still be bullied, you can have a richer life when we are alone."

"Huh? Did I punch you that hard?"

"What's wrong? You're with the only heir to the Potter name. I can buy anything in the world, both Muggle and Wizard. You should be honored."

I let out a deep sigh as I tried to subdue my growing annoyance. "Potter, give me back my clothes. I will pay for my hair later."

"Don't be so stupid."

I looked at James incredulously. "Stupid?! Give me a break. I have enough sense to not blow 2000 Galleons on a petty makeover. You thought you can buy my mind. HAH! I don't think so."

Just as I reached the exit, James chuckled and declared, "You are just a poor Muggle. I'm a brand guy from the wizarding world."

I turned around and crossed my arms in defiance. "I'm a no-brand woman who is different from girls you know." With a broad grin, I once again left a speechless James behind me.

********************

I had no idea how much time I have spent at Potter's vacation home. After finally finding a servant, I found the entranceway leading back to the village. When I closed the gate behind me, I turned and bumped into a person. Coincidentally, it was none other than Remus Lupin.

Remus looked down and sighed, "It's you again."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Hogwarts?"

Remus eyed me with both suspicion and amusement. "Well, James is a friend of mine, and I have special permission to live at this place periodically. So if you'll excuse me."

Just before he turned to leave, I blurted out, "Is there anything you can't buy with money?" I quickly averted my eyes. My cheeks must have matched my hair at that moment. "Oh, never mind…"

"Air."

I looked up and saw Remus let out a warm chuckle before he entered through the gate. Merlin's ears. I found it. I found something you can't buy with money.

**Author's Note:** Sorry. That chapter took me longer than I thought it would. Editing can be somewhat frustrating. I apologize that the next few chapters will have to wait til I get back from vacation. Until then.


	8. the nasty bitches i mean witches

**Boys Before Magic**

** Author's Note:** I'm sorry. Las Vegas, work, PGA championship, radio, concerts, power outages. You get the picture. I'm a slow updater because I'm the pickiest editor in the world. Anyway, HYD's own Kazuya made a brief cameo appearance last chapter. I know the stylist thing came out really strange, but I think he would've made a great stylist despite his overwhelming hyperactivity and weird tastes. (It makes him creative after all.) More HYD cameos will sporadically appear throughout my story. This story will probably become a huge epic. (100+ chapters) 

HYD is finally ending in Japan. The next issue of Margaret will mark the end of Tsukushi's coming of age in the Hanadan epic. I can't wait. ^_^

I know many of you wonder when Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape will make their entrance. I have plans for these characters, so you must be patient. 

** DISCLAIMER: SAME AS BEFORE. DON'T SUE ME.**

_I made my resolution_

_To silently walk through Hogwarts._

_I thought status and blood were everything in this harsh reality._

_Yet…_

_I found the one thing money can't buy._

**Chapter 6: The Nasty Bitches… I mean Witches**

****

"Look, it's the Marauders!!"

"Oh my god! I think Sirius just winked at me."

"They are so wicked hot."

Unfortunately for me, it was my lunch break when the Marauders made their grand entrance into the Great Hall. I was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table surrounded by many love struck female students. After all of my time at Hogwarts, I grew accustomed to hearing the giggles and sighs from the single girls in the school. I have learned to drown out the annoying gossip, yet, for some reason, it gradually turned louder than usual. 

"Man," I said to myself with a sigh. "Where can a girl get her space?"

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts."

My cheeks glowed bright red when I turned to face James's goofy grin. Behind James, Sirius gave me a playful wink as Peter Pettigrew took no notice. I was disappointed when Remus was nowhere in sight.

Apparently, James noticed my slightly saddened face and teased, "Why is the Miss Prefect so blue today? Is she too awestruck to talk to the great James Potter?"

'Even now he has the nerve to show his ego,' I thought. Attempting to suppress the crimson anger swelling up within me, I mildly jested, "Awestruck, Potter? More like disgust."

James laughed loudly and mocked, "I see that you're quite inexperienced with men, Miss Prefect. Don't you see that all the girls want to be able to even look at me?"

Before I could spat back with a smart retort, Sirius sighed and said, "James, didn't you have enough already? I really don't like to bully girls."

'Did I hear that right?" I immediately thought. 'Maybe I was too harsh about the other Marauders.'

Peter nodded in agreement and quipped, "I agree with Sirius. I know you're bitter because she's a Muggle, but for Merlin's sake, she's not worth out time."

While James turned back to the Marauders to respond to their comments, someone grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the Great Hall. Before I knew it, I found myself outside in the courtyard. Relieved that I escaped from Potter's sinister clutches, I forgot about the three female students standing before me.

"Emmeline Vance? Amelia Bones? Hestia Jones?"

The three girls standing before me were also fifth year students. Almost all the pure-blooded students denied my existence, and these three were no exception. They consider themselves the "ideal beautiful witches." (Of course, I'd rather refer them as the "three ideal bitches.") Amelia Bones was one of the Hufflepuff prefects all thanks to her father's high position in the Ministry. Amelia always had a new accessory to show off every single day. Hestia Jones was in Ravenclaw, and she is the epitome of a two-sided person. Everyone gets along with Hestia as long as you fulfill her "requirements." With her wavy strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes, Emmeline Vance is the so-called alpha female of the three. Although her nymph-like features hugely contrast with the rest of her fellow Slytherins, her personality is as nasty and snooty as the rest of her pure-blooded classmates. 

'That's strange,' I thought cautiously. 'They would never associate with me.'

Emmeline broke the silence and quietly spoke, "We can safely talk here. Lily, I was surprised when the Marauders would bully a girl."

"We can't forgive such guys," interjected Amelia. "I'm glad you stood up to them."

"Most definitely," Hestia nodded with agreement. "We have always admired your strength."

Emmeline grasped my hand and earnestly pleaded, "I know we have never talked to you, but we regret that. Can we be friends?"

I was so dumbfounded by their sudden gesture of kindness. This situation was too unusual for me to grasp. Then again, nothing is too unusual anymore. "Thanks, I guess." 

Emmeline smiled warmly and continued, "There's a party during the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Hestia hugged me and squealed, "You should definitely come with us, Lily."

"Next Hogsmeade weekend?" I asked. "I have to work at Honeydukes that afternoon."

"You can come afterwards. It's not a big one. Only a casual party. The fee is 50 Galleons."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "50 Galleons!! No, I can't afford it."

"That's okay," Amelia answered with a wink. "We'll take care of it. Just meet us at the Three Broomsticks at 6 o'clock."

The three girls squeezed my hand and left me alone in the courtyard. I could still feel their warmth that emanated from their hands. It's been so long since I felt such companionship and camaraderie. I missed the abundant smiles and jovial laughter from my primary school days. For once, I finally felt like I belonged.

Work was boring as usual. Although I was tempted by the various sweets and delicious candies in Honeydukes, I willed myself to save all my earnings towards tuition and books. My Hogwarts scholarship only covered tuition, room, and board. I have to pay for books and incidentals on my own. Fortunately, the school arranged a work/study program with Honeydukes. My boss understands that my studies come first, so my work schedule is really flexible. Nonetheless, I try to work as much as I can.

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. The Hogwarts student rush has passed, and I was amusing myself with the new Exploding lollipops that came in this afternoon. I was about to taste the cherry-flavored samples when I heard the doorbell signaling a new customer.

Putting on a wide smile, I babbled my textbook welcome, "Welcome to Hogmeade's very own Honeydukes! How may I serve you today?"

As if fate was determined to make my life more miserable, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin waltzed into the store out of the blue. 

With his signature wink, Sirius greeted, "Miss Evans. What are you doing here?"

After letting out a deep sigh, I sarcastically answered, "Unfortunately Mr. Black, I have to work to pay for my school supplies."

"Oh that's right," responded an amused Sirius. "You are the working Muggle girl. No, let me correct myself. I mean the working Muggle virgin."

I averted my face away, so the two wouldn't see my blushing cheeks. Determined to hide my growing embarrassment, I steadily retorted, "What the hell are you talking about? How did you know that I was a virgin? The message on the blackboard said otherwise."

I glanced quickly back. Sirius looked keenly into my eyes with interest and answered, "It's so obvious, Miss Prefect. A non-virgin would not take such violent offense from an accusation like that."

Ignoring the squabble between Sirius and me, Remus Lupin gazed intently at the tiny Italian pastries inside the glass counter. My heart skips a beat every time I stole a glimpse at the quiet gray-eyed boy. Apart from status and blood, Remus is so different from the rest of the Marauders. 

'I feel like he's trying to hide something,' I subconsciously thought. 'Who are you, Remus?'

"I like this pink one," Remus murmured softly. "How much is it?"

Amazed, Sirius interrupted, "Remus, I thought you couldn't eat something sweet?"

"Right," replied Remus, "but this one is pretty."

"5 knuts," I meekly answered while giving Remus the pink pastry. 'Why am I so shy?'

Remus placed a Galleon on the counter, and the two Marauders began to exit the store.

"Hey, change!" I exclaimed.

Sirius replied back, "Keep it."

They exited the store leaving me as clueless as ever.

'The girls said that this was going to be a casual party,' I thought to myself as I approached the Three Broomsticks later that night. 'I really hope that I'm not too fashionably late.'

Since closing took longer than I thought it would, I arrived at the party in my work clothes. I wore a short jean skirt and green stretch polo tee. When I approached the doors of the Three Broomsticks, I took a couple minutes to pull back my dark red hair into a simple ponytail. 

When I opened the door, I immediately realize how stupid I really was. All the guests were dressed in formal gowns and black tuxedoes. Illuminating candles were floating above gently lighting the small dance floor. In the corner, a string quartet complemented the elegant setting with waltzes and minuets.

I immediately spotted my new found "friends" flirting with some well-dressed men. Emmeline wore a satin blue gown that accentuated her bright blue eyes and blonde hair. I recognized Amelia's red cocktail dress from a high-end designer magazine; however, Amelia's gaudy jewelry derided the intended purpose of her dress. Hestia was in a slinky sequined gown cut for any male's conspicuous enjoyment. In a few seconds, Emmeline noticed my entrance and exclaimed, "Our dear Lily is here. We were worried that you wouldn't come."

I still remained silent. 'This is not a casual party.'

Aware of my silent discomfort, Amelia joked, "You really thought this was going to be a CASUAL party. We were just joking."

'Joking,' I incredulously thought. 'You have to be kidding me.'

Hestia snickered behind me, "The food comes with the entrance fee. Since you are a Muggle, these deviled dragon eggs must be appalling for you. Don't eat so much though, you'll get fat."

"I want to go home," I firmly answered.

Emmeline grabbed my arm and said, "Oh but you must stay. This will probably be your only chance of experiencing what it's like to be a pure-blood."

As I struggled to escape, two young men approached our group with interest.

One of the men asked, "Hello ladies. Are you college students?"

Emmeline immediately released her hold and enthusiastically answered, "Oh no. We are high school students."

The other boy replied, "Really? I could've sworn you were college students."

Flattered by the boys' tactless flirting, the girls around me squealed with delight. I was about to make my escape until the young men turned their attention to me.

"You're cute too since you're a little different from them. Are you from the same school?"

Before I could reply, Amelia interrupted, "She's a special one in our school."

"Special…?" I nervously asked.

Hestia continued, "She aborted twice in junior high."

Déjà vu struck me at once. 'That message…'

The color drained from the boys' faces, and they quickly excused themselves away from my presence.

Seething from bubbling anger, I faced the girls and said, "You were responsible for that message."

Emmeline sneered, "Of course, we charmed that blackboard."

"Why?" I stammered. "Why would you do such a thing?"

In a matter of fact tone, Amelia spoke, "We need to find ourselves nice guys for marriage. Nice guys like the Marauders."

Hestia continued, "We know you fancy Remus, but you have no chance. He already has someone special. He'll never care for a Muggle girl like you."

Emmeline purposely tipped her glass of champagne on my skirt and said, "You can bring French champagne back to your dorm room."

I was utterly shocked with disbelief. From this moment, I realized that female bullying is much crueler than anything the Marauders have done to me. It doesn't matter. It does not excuse them from treating people so badly. Suddenly, my confidence went into overdrive as I calmly spoke, "You're right Emmeline. What can a Muggle girl like me compare to such prestigious witches like you?"

I grabbed a glass of red win from the waiter's tray and dumped it on Emmeline's blonde hair. With mocking sarcasm, I continued, "Oh how silly of me. You probably already understand that I'm such an inconsiderate and unsophisticated Muggle."

I turned my head to point to Amelia's gaudy jewelry. "Dear Amelia, I do hope that you don't get wrinkles and folds from wearing such weighty and garish jewelry."

Knowing that I crossed the line, I commented on Hestia's gown. "Hestia, what did you do to your gown? Were you so voluptuous that your gown tore in all the wrong places?"

By this time, the music stopped and everyone was watching us. I took this moment to face the three girls and boldly said, "I'm glad that you invited me to this party because you just made me realize how different I am from you. In fact, I will never be like you even if my life depended on it. I wish you best of luck in your hunt for rich bachelors. I just hope that they're dense enough to fall for your charm."

With that final statement, I walked out of Three Broomsticks. My first three potential friends turned out to be complete bitches. Although I headed back to Hogwarts alone, I was not disappointed. I am a Muggle, and I am proud and confident.


	9. first light of dawn

**Boys Before Magic**

** Author's Note:** Oh dear me… College eats your life (It also does not help when you don't have the actual text to check back on.), but I'm on break now. Anyway, time for some heavy catch-up. I have three weeks off, so we're going to see how many chapters I can pull off within that time period.

** DISCLAIMER: SAME AS BEFORE. DON'T SUE ME.**

_I was speechless._

_Girls can be so cruel,_

_Yet I knew such a thing would happen._

_Why?_

_Because I am a Muggle…_

_Nothing can change that._

**Chapter 7: First Light of Dawn**

****

'How can I be so foolish,' I muttered to myself as I walked through the dark hallways of Hogwarts. As a prefect, it was one of my duties to patrol the castle corridors after hours. Besides a mischievous student or two out of bed, this nightly patrol allows me the time I needed to peacefully reflect (although in most cases, to frequently rant out of frustration) about my experiences at Hogwarts. With a wry smile, I must admit that much of my suppressed anger subsided once I told off those three bitches.

After mindlessly wandering for several hours, I stopped and familiarized myself to the present surroundings. It was an amusing moment as I ironically found myself in front the entrance to the Astronomy Tower. 

_He already has someone special. He'll never care for a Muggle girl like you._

By now, I am used to the students' vicious remarks about my "dirty" bloodline; however, Hestia's words slightly bothered me. Why do I care that Remus may have a significant other? Remus is part of Potter's unbearably immature social club. I do **NOT** love Remus. I did **NOT** fall in love with him. I am **NOT** hurt. I do ** NOT** care about anybody.

After taking a quick glance at my watch, I realized it was almost six-thirty in the morning. Hoping that my frustrations would subside, I decided to ascend the spiraling staircase to see the sun rise at the top of the tower.

Just like before, the cracks around the circular trapdoor emitted the same dim, crimson light. After muttering a simple unlocking charm, a silvery ladder descended to my feet. A faint smell of cinnamon and cloves engulfed my senses as I climbed up through the open door. 

"Hello. Fancy seeing you again."

Startled by this unknown presence, I glanced up to see Remus leaning against the far window. How come he's here…? I distinctly remembered what he said before. 

Amused by my gaping silence, Remus chuckled and patted on the velvet pouf next to him. "Why don't you sit down?"

I silently accepting his invitation and walked across the classroom to sit next to Remus. Upon sitting down on the pouf, I nervously met his gray eyes. "I thought you said you wouldn't be here anymore."

Remus returned his gaze to the sunrise outside the window. An indistinct melody drifted from his lips. It was a melancholy tune, but it carried a jovial and uplifting spirit. I never saw him humming. This is such a different mood than the usual. 

Interrupting my thoughts, Remus sighed and said, "I wonder if the sun rises at the same time in France."

I was confused by this random remark. "France? Why do you ask?"

Turning his head towards mine, Remus smiled and chuckled once more. "Never mind. We're going to miss the sunrise."

As I watched the bright orb rise from the far horizon, I couldn't help but noticing how strange Remus is today. It didn't matter though. For one short moment, I forgot that I was a Muggle living in the cruel wizarding world. For once, I'm a little happy.

Although I was extremely exhausted from the night before, nothing could ruin my cheerful mood. For the duration of my lunch period, I decided to enjoy the brisk autumn weather and spend the hour outside in the school courtyard. Sitting on the ledge of the marble fountain, I watched the golden maple leaves float on the surface of the cool water. As I reached to grab one of the leaves, I felt a sudden tap on my shoulders. I turned to face Emmeline and company staring viciously back at me.

Unafraid, I met their gaze and sarcastically stated, "So the three princesses returned. What do you want?"

Emmeline sneered, "I have something to show you right now."

"What? Another designer robe that I could never afford," I mockingly replied.

Hestia took out a copy of Witch's Weekly from her leather messenger bag and stuck the front cover right at my face. A beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and violet-blue eyes winked and warmly smiled at me before disappearing from the cover. Even though it was only a photograph, something about her mesmerized me. The headline at the bottom read: "**_Witch's Weekly Special Issue! An Exclusive Interview with Aurore Mistral, Rising Actress and Supermodel_**"

"Who is this?" I asked.

Laughing, Emmeline snickers, "She is Remus's special one. She will be returning from France soon. How do you feel now knowing that this is the person you are competing against for Remus?"

I sat there in dumbfounded silence. Remus's unusual mood from this morning started to make sense. How could I be so foolish? For once, I thought I found my happiness and hopefully thought that Hestia's words were not true. I looked at the three looming figures before me and knew I had to somehow fight back. No words came out of my mouth as I didn't know what to say. Tears came to my eyes. Silence was my only weapon. 

Amelia knocked me to the ground. "So understand this, Mudblood. Even if you tried, you will never attract the Marauders. You should leave this school."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"James! We were just putting her in her place…"

"Shut up whore," James brashly interrupted. "I'm the only one who can tease her. Get out of my sight before I put the red spark on you three."

Whimpering, the three girls escaped in fear of James's wrath. After a moment, his attention came to me. Kneeling to the ground, he offered his hand and asked, "Are you okay? Can you stand up?"

I nodded and grabbed his extended hand. He easily lifted me up and grabbed both of my hands. Although they were callused from hours of Quidditch, they felt comfortably warm and secure. I looked up to meet his gaze. For the first time, I saw genuine concern emanating from his dark brown eyes. 

"Don't cry. It's not like you."

Suddenly, the awkward situation registered in my mind. James, the one who _started_ all my problems, was holding my hands. Waves of confusion overwhelmed me as I wrenched my hands out of his grasp and pushed the brute away with all my might.

"What the hell!"

"You are the cause of everything, you idiot," I scoffed as I picked up my bag from the ground. 

James raised his arms in exasperation and countered, "Hey, I just saved you."

Crossing my arms, I stubbornly retorted, "I didn't ask for it."

"No one compares to me. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm the most perfect guy in the whole world."

"Maybe in your own world," I sarcastically replied. "Did I mention the following things? I hate your immaturity. I hate your glasses. I hate your unruly hair. I hate selfish guys. I also hate snobby guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

Choosing not to hear his response, I left him speechless once more. 

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, I saw Sirius and Peter having a conversation while playing wizard's chess in the corner. I tried to sneak past them, but Sirius unfortunately caught sight of me.

"Yo, working Muggle virgin!" Sirius winked. "Come join us. I need a girl to witness my glorifying victory."

"Do you mind not calling me that," I sighed as I walked over to the boys. "It's embarrassing."

"Hey, it's better than being labeled as a slut," answered Sirius. "I might as well inform everyone about the real Lily Evans."

Ignoring the squabble between Sirius and I, Peter introduced a new topic of conversation. "I heard that Aurore would be coming back to England. Being half-veela and half-wizard, she must have grown into a beautiful woman. It's no wonder that Remus is acting so strangely."

Realizing the chance to learn more about this woman, I asked, "Aurore?"

Sirius looked at me with interest. "Aurore Mistral just signed a lucrative contract to act in a huge Hollywood film. She is also one of the main models for Chanel."

"What about Remus and Aurore?"

Peter answered, "Aurore is Remus's first love since our kindergarten years. You see, Remus's father was very strict."

Sirius shuddered and commented, "He was so strict that we never wanted to come over to Remus's house."

Peter continued, "Even worse, Remus was a…. OW!"

I was confused when I realized Sirius kicked Peter's shins. Sirius briefly gave Peter a dark look before continuing with the conversation, "Anyway, Remus became autistic because of the atmosphere. He would always be in his own world whenever he plays with us. Soon he started vomiting. We couldn't do anything for him then."

I had an unsettling feeling whether or not I should hear the rest of the story. My curiosity got the better of me as I inquired, "Where does Aurore come into this story?"

Sirius smiled and replied, "Aurore was two years older than we were. Even at that age, she was so noble and kind. Little by little, she tried to open him up. Because of her, Remus started to smile. To make this story short, Remus was totally heartbroken when he heard that Aurore had to go away to France. We never knew when she would come back. MUHAHAHA! I finally won against you, Peter!"

Peter looked at me and asked, "Would you like to play?"

I shook my head and answered, "No thank you. I have to go to the library and do some studying."

Sirius winked. "Suit yourself, bookworm. You're missing an opportunity to see me castle my king or learn how to castle your own."

"Ha-Ha. Very funny, Mr. Black," I responded sarcastically as I started to leave the room. "You should use that line to pick up your next girl."

"You think so? I have better ones…." 

'I definitely did not need to hear that from Sirius,' I murmured under my breath as I aimlessly wandered through the bookshelves of the school library. How could I compete with such a girl? I'm only an ordinary Muggle girl after all. Aurore is not only a gorgeous supermodel, but she is also an upcoming movie star. Rushes of insecurity and weakness flooded through me for the first time. I'm supposed to be strong and independent. Why does my heart race whenever I think of Remus? 

At the distant corner of the library, I found Remus standing with a wand in his hand. Curious to see what he will do, I hid myself in the next aisle and peered through the open spaces of the bookshelf. 

In a clear yet subdued tone, Remus whispered, "_Expecto Patronum_."

The next few moments were astounding. A wispy silver cloud flowed from Remus's wand and formed into a semi-solid figure. Closing his eyes, Remus enveloped the figure in his arms and stayed silent with content. Upon closer inspection, I realized the figure was a woman, a ghostly imitation of Aurore. 

**~CRASH~**

I bumped into a stack of books which made a dreadfully loud racket. I could only give Remus a sheepish look as he discovered that I was spying in the next aisle. 

"You again."

"I was only passing by." I quickly lied. In attempts to reduce the tension, I innocently remarked, "I've never seen such a charm taught in class. It must be very advanced."

"It's none of your business," Remus curtly replied.

Averting my eyes, I nervously chuckled, "I was very astonished. Initially, I thought you were snogging a girl."

With a glint in his eye, Remus tilted his head to one side and teased, "I think you love me."

"Nonsense. I do not love…"

All of a sudden, Remus grabbed my arm and pulled me into his body. He gently placed a light kiss on my forehead before letting go. 

I paled in shock. What just happened?

Remus winked at me and continued, "You wanted me to do that?"

Utterly confused, I questioned, "Are you really Remus Lupin?"

Ignoring my question, Remus brushed back his translucent hair with one hand and remarked, "You are so cute." Letting out another chuckle, he left me wondering what just happened. Actually, I had no idea what to think of the situation. I could not withstand his intense heather gray eyes. I do not want to think about him, but many questions still remain unanswered. Remus, who are you…

After dinner

I couldn't bring myself to eat anything during dinner because too many perplexing and strange events happened in such quick succession. It was too nauseating to think about it. 

"Hey Lily, you need to take these reports to the Headmaster."

Annoyed by the abrupt interruption, I turned to make a caustic retort only to feel my jaw drop to the floor. Unlike the usual dirty, long-sleeve tees of various Quidditch teams, James was in a light blue button-down shirt and loose-fitting khaki slacks. A slight hint of gel tamed James's unruly brown locks. I noticed James was not wearing his glasses either. I was almost drowning in the pools of his dark chocolate brown eyes. 

"Um…" began James as he shrugged his shoulders, "Don't misunderstand. Prefects are role models to the student body. I have to look decent sometimes."

"It's nice," I replied. 

"Really?" James said excitedly. "Yeah, I know. I spent hours to get the aesthetic charms just the way I want them to be..."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. "You're the other prefect for Gryffindor! That means you… you…"

James laughed and teased, "That's right. Unfortunately, I share the Gryffindor prefect suite with you. Not out of my own…OW! Why are you so belligerent?"

"Because you were such a pervert last time," I bluntly answered. That jab to his stomach was so relieving. 

"JAMES!! Aurore came back from France!"

I can't tell you how many thoughts flew through my mind when Sirius came running down the hallways bearing the news. I can tell you one thing though. Someone stole a piece of my heart.

.


End file.
